A jednak
by DoraTonks94
Summary: Wydawało się, że to już koniec. A jednak...


Miał być one-shot, ale trochę mi się pomysł "rozciągnął" więc nie wiem co w końcu z tego wyjdzie.

Mam nadzieję, że spodoba się wszystkim wielbicielom Jibbs ;)

Parring: Jenny Shepard/Leroy Jethto Gibbs

Disclamair: Nie posiadam żadnych praw autorskich. Gdyby tak było, Jenny nigdy nie zostawiłaby Gibbsa.

Jenny obserwowała choinkę stojącą w salonie siedząc na kanapie i popijając wino. Myślała o świętach w Paryżu, które spędziła z Jethro udając jego żonę. Żałowała, że odeszła od niego zostawiając tylko list, ale wtedy bała się zaangażowania. Nie chciała być od nikogo zależna, a poza tym miała do wykonania plan. Teraz, po kilku latach, rozumiała swój błąd. Często łapała się na tym, że myśli o Gibbsie i o tym jak mogłoby być gdyby nie stchórzyła. Kilka razy była bliska przyznania się do pomyłki, ale Jethro odrzucał każdą taką próbę. Dopiero po którejś z tych prób dotarło do niej jak bardzo zraniła swojego partnera, który jeszcze nie do końca otrząsnął się ze śmierci żony i córki, ale było za późno, żeby cokolwiek zmieniać.  
Zapatrzona w choinkę i zatopiona w myślach nie zauważyła świateł samochodu, parkującego przed kamienicą. Z tego stanu zawieszenia wyrwał ją dzwonek do drzwi. W pierwszej chwili chciała zignorować gościa stojącego na zewnątrz, ale po krótkiej debacie ze sobą zdecydowała się zobaczyć kto ją odwiedził. Ku jej niepomiernemu zaskoczeniu po przeciwnej stronie drzwi stał Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Wyglądał na zmęczonego i Jenny nie wiedziała czego się po nim spodziewać, kiedy taki jest.  
Przez chwilę stali po obu stronach progu jedynie patrząc na siebie i próbując odczytać motyw działania drugiego. Mimo że kiedyś znali się tak dobrze, teraz nie byli pewni swoich reakcji. Po kilku minutach milczącego bezruchu, Jenny przesunęła się wpuszczając Jethro do środka. Nie chciała być odpowiedzialana za jego chorobę, a poza tym sama zaczynała marznąć. Wolała przeprowadzić tę rozmowę, czy cokolwiek to miało być, w ciepłym pomieszczeniu.  
Musiała przyznać, że widok jej dawnego kochanka przed jej drzwiami, i to w dodatku w wigilię, na nowo i z ogromną siłą rozbudził w niej pragnienie posiadania rodziny. Powstrzymała się jednak od wypowiedzenia go na głos, bo nie wiedziała jaki będzie tego skutek.  
Wskazała Jethro drogę do salonu i podążyła za nim. Wiedziała, że jej gość pija burbon, albo, w wyjątkowych sytuacjach piwo, więc była mile zaskoczona, kiedy zobaczyła go z winem w ręku. Ściśle rzecz ujmując to było jej wino, ale była gotowa je poświęcić, żeby poznać przyczynę tej wizyty.  
Znała Gibbsa na tyle dobrze, by powiedzieć, że coś go dręczy, ale musiała zaczekać, aż sam jej powie co to jest. Jednak dwie lampki wina później nadal się na to nie zanosiło. Powoli zaczynała tracić cierpliwość, ale wciąż miała nadzieję, że w miarę szybko uzyska odpowiedzi na dręczące ją pytania. Próbowała powstrzymać ciekawość, ale wiedziała, że długo nie wytrzyma.  
Cisza między nimi nie była krępująca, ale w końcu, mniej więcej po godzinie od przybycia gościa, Jenny zdecydowała się ją przerwać.  
- Jethro? - zapytała cicho. Nie chciała przeszkadzać mu w rozmyśleniach, ale na prawdę potrzebowała kilku odpowiedzi. Nic nie odpowiedział, ale jego oczy zdawały się pytać "Co?". - Możesz mi powiedzieć, dlaczego tutaj przyszedłeś? I dlaczego właśnie dzisiaj?  
Obserwowała go w oczekaniu na odpowiedź. Widziała jak bierze głęboki wdech, zapewne próbując się uspokoić, a potem potrząsa głową. Zrozumiała, że będzie musiała jeszcze trochę poczekać na swoje odpowiedzi, ale była na to gotowa.  
Nie chciała spędzić całego wieczoru wpatrując się w pijącego gościa, więc wstała by przynieść sobie drugi kieliszek. Po drodze wstąpiła do kuchni i nastawiła ekspres do kawy, o którym wiedziała, że będzie potrzebny w niedługim czasie. Wróciła do salonu i usiadła na kanapie obok Jethro, który wpatrywał się niewidzącym wzrokiem w choinkę.  
Naprawdę potrzebowała tych odpowiedzi, nie tylko dla siebie, ale i dla niego. Najwyraźniej został złapany w sidła wspomnień i to nie tych najszczęśliwszych. Chociaż jakby się tak zastanowić to wszystkie szczęśliwe wspomnienia wiązały się z jakimś tragicznym końcem. Nie wiedziała tylko, które duchy męczą go tym razem - Shannon i Kelly? A może ona sama? Nie chciała być tylko złym wspomnieniem, pragnęła spędzić z nim resztę życia, choć wiedziała, że jest już za późno.  
- Ja... - zaczął, ale po chwili ponownie potrząsnął głową. Widok tak ją rozczulił, że chciała przytulić Jethro do siebie, jakoś go pocieszyć. Niezastanawiając się długo nad tym co robi przesuneła się bliżej Gibbsa i delikatnie położyła rękę na jego ramieniu. Dopiero kiedy zobaczyła jego oczy tak blisko swojej twarzy uświadomiła sobie co zrobiła. To co zobaczyła w jego wzroku powstrzymało ją od zabrania dłoni.

cdn.

Przepraszam, że tak urywam, ale po prostu mam jakiś zastój weny, a chciałam to wrzucić jeszcze w tym roku ;)

Wszelkie komentarze są mile widziane, nawet te krótkie.


End file.
